


The Anchor

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Portal Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: The anchor to strengthen the veil.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraparadigm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraparadigm/gifts), [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).

“I thought you were my friend.” His voice croaked, eyes ablaze in grey glow. Blood dripped, stark against his pale pallid mouth. His breath sent blood spittle at my pelt as she twitched her fingers inside him, unfeeling and uncaring.

“You thought what I wanted you to think.”

“How?”

“You are not the only liesmith.”

“You may had eons to master your half truths and lies by omission, but I came to this world with knowledge of your tells.” She spoke, somber and light. Her bare face and eyes wide with compassion. “I knew you before I met you.” Her grip tightened, tearing at his core - at his spine. “I thought I had loved you. That you had loved me.”

“Ma’lath, please. We can-” He coughed once more but she shook her head, somber.

“I know now what I originally knew of you, was wrong. A fairy story, a faint hopeful dream that I wished to be true.”

“It can be.” He tried to speak calmly, to soothe me.

“The veil of lies you had spun no longer clouds my judgement.”

“I never lied.” He pleaded. “Not to you.” Gentle nimble fingers caressed my jaw. “You are unlike any of your kind.”

A sentiment she would have begged for, been pleased and exuberant to receive once upon a time but it was hollow. “I am exactly like my kind. Foolish, young, yes but we grow. We make mistakes and we endeavor to not repeat them as we learn from them.”

“Ma’vhenan, the time of elves-”

“The time of elves is  _ over. _ This world is no longer ours. Accept it.”

“I cannot. I can fix this, this world may die but ours can be reborn, reshaped,” He anguished.

“Your world is not mine. Neither is this world.” She sighed. “Your fate is sealed.”

“Will you do onto me what I did to the others?”

“Do you wish to be trapped behind the veil?”

“It would be fitting, no?” He tried to joke, even as he felt the magic surge between them. Pain laced up his spine, cracks etched in his skin - his soul fractured. 

“No.” She whispered, tears in her eyes. “You do not deserve such mercy.”

“Then what will you do?”

“Hope something good can come from you.”

“The veil will come down, naturally without my interference.”

“I know.”

“Then you doom this world regardless.”

“No. For you shall be the anchor to strengthen the veil, make it even and long lasting.”

“No!”

“I am sorry, Solas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching my documents for things I've written but never posted, and I came across this which I wrote October of 2016! So decided to post it because why not?!


End file.
